


Earth Human Traditions

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitomi shares Christmas with her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Human Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: OOC? Mebbe?
> 
> Summary: It's Christmas! Hitomi decides to share with her friends.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

Humans girls were strange creature indeed as Van found out one day. He decided to take a stroll through the gardens and found Hitomi searching for something. Rather than be yelled at for breaking her concentration, he watched her until finally he couldn't take it any more. "What are you searching for?"

The female human looked up at him. "It's a secret. You'll see." She smiled that smile of hers and resumed her search for that elusive plant.

"Whatever," Van replied and decided it was better if he not stick his nose in her business. Earth people had such weird customs like the Valentines Day thing.

Later on, Van regretted not asking her about her Earth customs as apparently everyone in the castle was in a festive mood, and they expected him to know about it since he was close to her. Instead of asking, he tried to make it seem like he actually knew something about the holiday... Chrispiness?

"Oh Van, look!" the princess pointed up to that red and green plant. He saw nothing wrong with the foliate, and it didn't threaten him or anyone at the party. When she saw his confused look, she placed her hand on her hip. "You have to kiss Hitomi. I thought you know this."

A blush spread across his cheeks. So that was why all the maids were in such high spirits and gossiping a storm. "Okay." He kissed the Earth female on her cheek.

"It's supposed to be on the lips," the knight corrected as he approached the three with Hitomi staying silent. She had noticed the foliage and stayed quiet. "Honestly, can't you remember that?"

"It's okay," Hitomi said. She really wanted it on the lips, but a kiss was a kiss. "I'm fine with it. We're friends, right?"

Rather than answer her, Van kissed her on the lips this time, making sure to get it right. "Your traditions are weird."


End file.
